Just My Turn
by Blood.Stained.Fingers
Summary: Lord Hal has nothing but respect for his alter ego, his other side, if you want to call it that. His other side struggles onwards all the time, taking his turn in control and fighting what he is, what is in his very being. Hal may be 'evil' if you want to be pedantic or melodramatic but he knows strength of character when he sees it.


**Disclaimer – I do not own Being Human.**

**Just My turn **

_**Night follows day, and I follow him. I wouldn't overanalyse it.**_ **– Who didn't love this quote? 'Bad' Hal is AMAZING! I shouldn't like him so much :P**

Lord Hal has nothing but respect for his alter ego, his other side, if you want to call it that.

Hal exhausts his darker side, there is no denying that, but to say that 'bad' Hal hates him, thinks he is weak for wanting to be human or having his bloody restricting routines is lie of the highest order.

He struggles onwards all the time, taking his turn in control and fighting what he is, what is in his very being.

Hal may not like it but he respects it or rather the strength needed to do it.

He doesn't know why his other side fights the change so much, when it's time to hand over the reins then it is time to hand over the reins, there is no point fighting it so much, after all it is inevitable.

As surely as the sun rises in the east and sets in the west, it just _is_. He doesn't want to hand over the control when he time comes either but he does because it just happens… and one day he'll wake up again in a new world…all he has to do is wait.

He has eternity and all the patience in the world.

He may be 'evil' if you want to be pedantic or melodramatic but he knows strength of character when he sees it. Something that others lack.

Something that Alex lacks. She was too willing to believe others, holding something against him that he hadn't even done…too eager to blame someone for her death.

Something that Tom doesn't lack. The boy may be stupid and an uncivilised savage but he is strong. Loyal, brave… if he wasn't a wolf, he would be recruit material.

His other side _loved_ them both though…how drab…how human… He didn't understand it, not at all but he could tell it.

He respected Tom too, if only for how strong his desire was to be something he wasn't. Much like his other side.

His poor other side, too attached to weaklings and the needy. (Christ, he cringes at the thought of making a vampire like _Crumb._)

He apologises to the ghost, he doesn't mean it. He knows his other side liked her, liked her a lot but that's not the reason why he does it. Hal knows she liked him back just as much and deep down she _hates_ herself because she knows she is to blame for him being here. He smiles at her, stepping too close to her, invading her personal space. _He_ doesn't think much of her, too hypocritical and judgmental. A waste of an entity, not even good for a drink or a fuck now. At least Annie was good for tea and slightly humorous ramblings even though she was a ghost.

Hal looks at the dog as it speaks to him, asking if he is good or bad Hal, and if only for a moment he feels a little pity for the creature he is going to put down, if only for how bad the other side will feel when it's time to swap turns again, when good Hal wakes up in the world he will create for him.

…Perhaps that is the reason in the end, why when the boy asks for him to say good bye as the boy's 'best mate' that he holds out his hand and shakes with the boy. He'll leave them in peace, as a gesture towards his other-half and unless they bother him again, his other side may see them yet again. If the change comes within fifty years, his sentimental side may hold another werewolf's hand as it passes away.

…but then the door is locked and he'll have to kill the bloody mongrel, but at least the ghost can make herself useful and clean the mess up.

The dog doesn't want to do it but wants to do what is right. Right by what his best mate told him when he was still strapped in a chair, covered in a cold sweat and looking at a snow white bib.

Hal has already told Tom that his friend is dead, so why all this fuss?

The Hal he knew has hardly been compromised, he'll just come back when it is his time and that will be that.

Good Hal is all abstinence and restraint, whilst he is carnal and living. Hal cannot let go whilst he goes with the flow. He rolls his eyes internally.

_Sentimental creatures make such a fuss_.

Then someone knocks at the door and the two prats almost got to pot at the prospect of opening it, because of course someone like _him_ would _run away_.

He puts his coat on the chair and watches the ghost, how she shifts ever so slightly in unease.

Hal wants to grab her and slam her into the bar, tell her all the things she did wrong, how she brought him back, how all the people he'll kill and it'll be her fault for turning old Hal out of his own home, when he had begged for help. How she turned someone who wanted to be human _so_ badly away and now the world would have to pay.

However, he had a feeling the dog would get all territorial over her. So, he brushes past the ghost and leans against the bar himself, watching Rook enter the living room, how Alex blames Rook for bringing _him_ back, blaming the man for her own doings….how typically female.

But then the Devil is in Rook and winning… and the dog is handing him a vial of it's blood and he's expected to add his own to it.

How sweet, they are sacrificing themselves for the greater good but that's not what makes him bite his own wrist and add to the concoction. That's what 'good' Hal would do, sacrifice himself, die with his friends but 'bad' Hal is a little more simple, a little more vengeful and petty.

He only does it because he'll be damned that if he is going to die anyway, that he doesn't bring the bastard Devil with him.

**A/N – I don't know why this came to me but it did, I should be doing my coursework but I couldn't leave this, so please review and let me know what you think of my odd ramblings?**


End file.
